


with all my love, marinette.

by AnxiousCupcake



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Alternate Universe - College/University, Banter, Bisexual Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Friendship, No Gen, Rom-Com vibes, Romance, Romantic Comedy, To All The Boys I've Loved Before AU, adrigami (past), everyone is friends with everyone except hawkbutt, felinette bros, light marigami, like just. idk man infer the rest, lukanette (past), marinette had a crush on kagami, over all fun fic, set in COLLEGE tho NOT HIGH SCHOOL, sue me im trying a hand at comedy -ish, tatbilb INSPIRED au tbh, tatbilb au, this will be fun mostly, uhhh idk what else sorry just. pls read and tell me how u like it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiousCupcake/pseuds/AnxiousCupcake
Summary: Life was going well for Marinette. It really was, aside for her secretly pining for Chat Noir. But then, her friends - as well intentioned as it may have been - decided to be nosey. And now, Adrien, Luka, Felix, Kagami and Chat Noir have each received letters spelling out her intense crush in excruciating detail. As if that in itself was a disaster, she saw Luka and kissed Adrien in a panic ( seriously, who does that?? ) and suddenly, they're in a fake relationship.Yep, this was a disaster, but everythingwillbe fine.Just fine. :) : ) :   )
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Bridgette/Félix (Miraculous Ladybug PV), Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug (past)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	with all my love, marinette.

**Author's Note:**

> bug (heh) thanks to @Lady3ellewrites for her help on sorting out my ideas and helping me work through the mess that this fic initially was!! and also a thank you the ML Guild Writers for helping me with the text skin, ESPECIALLY to @a-popcorn-kernel <3 A MAJOR thanks to her for being a tech wiz :')
> 
> look idk what the hell this is, i just wanted to give writing light-hearted stuff a shot. i'm not sure about this at all and i'm publishing after MONTHS of deliberation :P 
> 
> anyways.... 
> 
> hope you like it!

_“It’s been almost a year, Dupain-Cheng. Live a little.”_

If it was only that simple. If only Chat Noir wasn’t in the picture. If only-

\- If only Marinette remained oblivious to Chloe’s actions. To be fair, she was. For exactly ten minutes, till she saw Adrien - _Adrien Agreste,_ her childhood crush - waving at her from a distance, a peculiar expression on his face. She started to wave back, confused, but then her eyes caught the sickeningly familiar worn out pink envelope in his hand as he got closer.

_No._

_Oh, no._

_Chloe_. 

Or… Well, _Alya._

Most likely _both_ , she thought indignantly.

There was no other logical answer to the horrific, wreck of a situation unfolding in front of her. While they were cleaning out her closet the other day, Alya and Chloe had come across her box of letters and while she hadn’t let them read it, she explained it to them before setting the box back in its place. She should’ve known their exchanged sly smiles had _meaning_ behind them. They _always_ did. _Stupid_ Marinette.

She watched with growing dread as he approached her, a determined look in his eyes as she froze on the spot, mute as he finally came to a stop in front of her. 

“Marinette,” he said, startling her because the use of her full name instead of the usual ‘Mar’ meant he was _serious_. “I… Look… This letter…”

Marinette’s heart was pounding. _This was a disaster._ As well-intentioned as it might have been, what good could _possibly_ come of mailing letters to the guys she’d had feelings for in the past, _including_ her ex.

_Her ex._

_Shit._

Her eyes flitterd around wildly.

_This was a disaster._

_This was a disaster._

_This._

_Was._

_A._

_Disaster._

And...

_Oh, god._

_Chat Noir._

_What was she gonna do about Chat Noir!?_

She’d signed that one as _Ladybug_. Like a _complete_ idiot! Her identity was at stake, and _worse_ , her _feelings_ . _Mayhaps_ luck would be on her side. 

Her _identity_ . _Oh god._

Whoever posted it must know now!

This was worse than a disaster.

It was… a _Cat_ astrophe. ( _Ugh_! )

“Marinette? Are you even listening to me?”

Marinette snapped back to the present, her knees feeling a little weak. She blinked up at Adrien, her vision fuzzy as the panic-stricken thoughts began to start ringing in her head really loudly. 

“Oh, _god_ ,” she moaned, before she blacked out.

Unfortunately for her, she thought, she came to in a few minutes. She blinked her eyes open to the haloed-by-sunlight concerned face of one Adrien Agreste.

“You okay?” he asked, eyebrows scrunched as he watched her. 

Hand pressed to her head, she sat up slowly, wary of Adrien still hovering over her. “‘M fine,” she grunted.

He looked at her sceptically. “Really? You literally just blacked out.”

“Yeah, well, that’s how embarrassed I am right now,” she muttered. 

“Oh, right,” he said awkwardly, and the godforsaken letter was thrust into her line of sight again. 

“About the letter-”

“It doesn’t mean anything,” she whined. “Adrien, look at the date, I wrote it when we were 14 and-”

She trailed away, looking over his shoulder to see Luka walking towards them, pink envelope in hand. She didn’t think she’d ever seal any letters in pink envelopes again. Stupid pink envelopes. Hell, she might not even _write_ letters anymore. Luka's face was carefully neutral, but his eyes were harder than she’d ever seen them and her heart jumped to her throat.

“What?” asked Adrien, following her line of vision.

Swallowing thickly, she would like to think she considered all her options. Very thoroughly. In hindsight, that wouldn't hold true of course, but well, it's called 'Hindsight 20/20' for a _reason._ In that moment, considering all her options meant thinking through pure panic, and she could only do that while there was a ridiculously dressed supervillain she was supposed to fight, you know, the silliness of an evil butterfly and all struck her as almost amusing enough. But her with mere mortals? Nope. She could not do that to save her life. 

And thus, before she could allow her rational brain to kick in, her gaze flickered over to Adrien’s confused one. He opened his mouth to say something, presumably to say _What the fuck, Marinette,_ but she would never find out, she supposed, as she looked at him pleadingly, and murmured an apology, as sincere as she could muster before she kissed him soundly. He exclaimed in surprise, but before she could draw back, she felt him deepen the kiss as his arms wrapped around her waist and he pulled her against him. And holy _shit,_ that was his tongue. 

_O-kay._

_Okay._

_Everthing was fine._

She was making out with Adrien Agreste, full on, _French Style_ , while he was _straddling_ her on the ground, in _public_ , in front of the university’s library _._ It was _not_ a big deal. She wasn’t _fourteen_ anymore. She was a fully grown twenty year old _woman_ and she had French kissed other people. The deal being that _this wasn’t a big deal_. Except… This was _Adrien Agreste,_ a.k.a, her friend. Well, technically, best friend of her best friend’s boyfriend, who kept her company in the third-wheel zone. But _still._

_Adrien Agreste._

Thirteen-year-old Marinette would have short circuited on the spot.

She could only pray that he would understand when she explained later. If he ever let her.

She heard Luka’s footsteps fade, and finally loosened her grip in Adrien’s hair ( _when had her hands even gotten there!_ ) and drew back. His hands were still around her and he was looking at her with puzzled eyes, with just the hint of a smirk.

“Well, that was-"

“I’m so sorry,” she breathed out in a rush. “I _really_ have to get to class now.”

And she fled.

The news of her public kiss in front of the _very_ public library had spread like wildfire. Marinette was on the receiving end of jealous and outraged looks, awe struck and impressed looks and some plain curious looks. 

Wow, she had _really_ not thought this through. 

Chloe and Alya were avoiding her for… Well, obvious reasons. There would still be hell to pay, of course. 

Now she just had to keep her head down and make it through what was thankfully half a day, and avoid Adrien to the best of her ability till she felt composed enough to talk to him. 

She still had two (2) best friends to murder, though.

After classes ended for the day, Marinette found herself sipping on salted caramel milkshake in her favourite cafe by the university, anxiously awaiting the arrival of Alya. She waited while she stared at her phone that had been blowing up since morning, terrified of opening any of her text messages. Tikki had tried to reassure her but she found that she could simply not be soothed given the circumstances. 

She heard the chair in front of her being pulled out. 

“You know, I love you guys but I’m gonna murder-” she started, only to find Adrien sitting there looking at her with the most attention she had ever seen him pay her.

He he definitely wanted to talk about that kiss _I didn’t mean_ , if the curious tilt of his head meant anything. 

“Hi,” she squeaked.

“Hey,” he replied. “So who’re you gonna murder?”

Marinette blinked owlishly at him before grumbling under her breath. “What’re you doing here?”

Adrien quirked a brow. “ _Really_?”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “ _Fine_. How’d you find me?”

Adrien chuckled before it faded away a little. “Oh, you’re serious. I just… Assumed because this is where we all hang out,” he said with amusement. 

“Oh. Fair,” she mumbled. 

Then he pulled the letter out again and placed it on the table between them. That dratted envelope, the bane of her existence, the root of all evil, the-

Clearing his throat, he set his elbows on the table and leaned forward, a puzzled tilt to his head. 

“ _So_ ,” he started. “My hair shines like the sun and my eyes are a gorgeous green, huh?”

“ _U_ _gh,_ give me a break, I was _fourteen_ ,” she protested. 

Adrien blinked at that. “What?”

Marinette took an indignant sip of her milkshake. “What do you mean, _what_ , that’s pretty much it!”

“We made out,” said Adrien slowly, as if explaining something to a toddler. “In full view of the public, just _this_ morning. Because _you_ kissed me.”

“You kissed me back,” she muttered. “ _Deeply_ , might I add.”

“Well, I _do_ know,” said Adrien, face flushing. “I was there.”

“So you were,” she said, scrunching her nose, but didn’t elaborate further. 

Adrien sighed. “Okay, are we really not gonna talk about the fact that we made out, because _I_ think we should.”

“I _told_ you-”

“Yes, you said that was when you were fourteen,” interrupted Adrien. “But correct me if I’m wrong, you were _twenty_ when you kissed me.”

Marinette pouted petulantly. “I- I didn’t know what else to do!”

His lips twitched with amusement. “Why, Marinette, if I'd known just my hair could turn your brain into thoughtless mush-"

Marinette groaned and let her head thump on the table. “S _hut up_.”

Adrien chuckled, before he trailed away. “So, um… Look, you’re great, and I won’t lie and say I did _not_ enjoy that kiss. I _did._ A _lot_."

She felt herself blushing. "Uh. Thank you."

"You're, uh, welcome." He cleared his throat. "Anyway, as I was saying, we've only just started talking again and you're quickly becoming one of my good friends, but-”

“Oh, _noooo,_ not the ‘good friend’ speech.” Marinette straightened, shaking her head. “Look, Adrien, I promise, that kiss? We can forget about it. Pretend it never happened.”

Adrien looked hesitant, and the concern on his face, while touching, also made her roll her eyes. “ _Ugh_ , I _swear_ the only reason I did it because I saw _Luka_ coming. And-”

“Luka Coffaine? As in your ex?” he blinked.

“Um, _yeah_. He,um, he got a letter too.”

“And here I thought I was special,” he said, pretending to be wounded.

“Har, har,” she muttered.

Adrien took a thoughtful sip of his milkshake. “Seriously though, now I’m intrigued."

Marinette huffed. “ _Fine._ There were five letters in total.”

With the explanation out of the way, it was surprisingly easy to _not_ panic...

_“Felix? Ew. Really?”_

_“He’s actually a sweetheart if you see past the brattiness,” she sniffed disdainfully._

_“I’ll believe it when I see it,” snorted Adrien._

…And tell him all of it, albeit a little sheepishly.

_“Kagami!_ ? _When_?!” 

_“Oh, hush, you two were broken up for a WHILE then. And well, we were both a little drunk and we made out like hell. It blew my mind, so you know… I had to write a letter.”_

_Adrien merely whistled._

Well, not _all_ of it...

_“Okay, so that’s Felix, Kagami, Luka and I,” counted Adrien. “What about the fifth?”_

_Marinette stilled. “Can’t tell you.”_

_“What, why not!” protested Adrien._

_“Just can’t. It’s top secret.”_

_“_ ** _Fine_ ** _, be that way._ ”

“It was great talking to you like this, Mar,” said Adrien warmly, holding the door of the cafe open for her. “It’s… It’s been a while.”

“Yeah,” agreed Marinette. “This day turned out not as bad as I thought it’d be,” she said, a soft smile on her face.

"Of course." Adrien nodded solemnly, lips restraining from twitching into a smirk. “You did get to kiss _me_ , after all.”

Snickering as they headed out, Marinette caught sight of Lila over Adrien’s shoulder and groaned. “ _Oh_ , _perfect_ , you’ve put me on _her_ radar.”

“Excuse me, but you did that all by yourself when you kissed me on the mouth in _full view_ of the public,” he chuckled good-naturedly. "And Lila's not _that_ bad."

Marinette snorted, but didn't grace him with a response. She was really over trying to get people to see Lila's truth at this point. They'd both had a silent mutual agreement for a _long_ time now, so she didn't quite see any point in pushing the matter, so she let it be.

“I suppose I’ll be on a _lot_ more radars now, huh?”

“You did kiss _Adrien Agreste,_ ” shrugged Adrien, almost apologetically. 

Marinette sighed, nervously tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. 

“It’ll all die down in a week or so, Mar, I promise.”

Irony was a _sweet,_ but mischievous thing. She liked to joke, and laugh. _Particularly,_ at Marinette and Adrien.

**Unknown:** Marinette? **Marinette:** yes?? **Unknown:** Hi, so, um, Alya gave me your number... **Unknown:** This is, uhm adrien.  **Marinette:** oh! heyy! **Marinette:** everything okay? **Unknown:** Uhhh... Maybe, I don't know... **Unknown:** So, my father just asked me if we were dating... **Marinette:** oh no, im sorry! i didn't think!!! **Unknown:** It's alright. I hope? **Marinette:**??? **Unknown:** ‘Cause… I, sort of, did not deny that we were???  **Marinette:** well. **Marinette:** funny u say that, cuz luka asked me the same thing and i didn’t deny it either. **Unknown:** Should we talk about this? **Unknown:** I think we should talk about this. **Marinette:** *sighs* definitely. same cafe, tomorrow? **Unknown:** Yes, ma’am. See you there!

**Author's Note:**

> thoughts on all the changes from the main story? i told you it was inspired so don't get mad :P 
> 
> removed gen because i didn't want to write mean-girl-love-triangle dramangst. its too draining... especially cuz i'd ideally have to write either chloe or kagami as gen, and well, i didn't want to :P so instead we'll have only lila rossi to stir up drama.
> 
> send asks or questions about this fic, or anything mlb and i'll be happy to discuss! :D - [activechataclysme.](https://activechataclysme.tumblr.com/)


End file.
